conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Eichi/Eien no Tochi/Chapter 2: A Knight
Lushan Resistance's Oupost - Jiujiang, Jiangxi With Gautama's troops arriving at the city, commander Tenshi Keramat gives the resistance the last orders prior the start of the battle. - "Okay men, Gautama's forces shall arrive in the next minutes, so get those cannons ready." - says Tenshi Keramat to the cannoneers. - "We'll be at our posts as well, sir." - exclames the chief of cavalry. - "Okay, so I'll be leading the aerial team. Revelation • Ange Pur: Cherubim!" using his revelation, Tenshi grows two angelic wings and commands the small troop of winged fighters to their post. Both sides' cavalries start to battle. - "Shouldn't we help?" - asks a member of the aerial team. - "Not yet." - replies Tenshi Keramat. A lightning bolt emerges from one of the knights' sword, decimating a part of the Lushan cavalry. - "Now?" - "Now!" The aerial team arrives, equilibrating the sides. Tenshi Keramat engages the lightning knight. - "Aren't you a little too powerful for a knight?" - he asks. - "A rebel using revelation? Now that's rare." - says the knight, launching another bolt at Tenshi. - "What's your name?" - asks Tenshi, deflecting the attack. - "It's Quinlan Bellamy. What about you?" - "I am Tenshi Keramat. Are you related to Qiao Bellamy?" - "You know my grandfather?" - "Yes, my master killed him." - "You're Kashi Koi's apprentice? Explains a lot. Well, I was never the kind to take revenge, but I guess we'll be deciding this here and now." - "I guess so." Quinlan furiously attacks Tenshi, ripping off both of his wings. Tenshi quickly strikes him back, leaving a deep cut on his chest. Quinlan Bellamy releases his own revelation. - "Revelation • Narugong: Narukami!" Tenshi and Quinlan keep clashing at equal level. - "You can't win!" - exclames Tenshi. - "Do you really think I'm gonna be defeated by rebel scum like you?" - replies Quinlan. - "Such a low level insulting us all? Fine then, I'll teach you a lesson." - "SHUT UP! Thunder Arc: Thundergod Strike!" - "Revelation • Ange Pur: Archangel!" An enormous lightning blast hits Tenshi, destroying the surrounding land. - "What now scum?" - says Quinlan, laughing. - "Now? Now you surrender." - replies Tenshi, who acquired the form of an armored four-winged angel. - "I-Impossible! You should have been vaporized!" - "As I said, you cannot win." - Exclames Tenshi, chopping off Quinlan's left arm with one of his feathers. - "Steel Cutter!" - "ARGH! What the hell?" - "Surrender now Bellamy!" - "You... Huh?" A gigantic amount of energy arrives at the city. - "... The sage!" - exclames Tenshi. - "Lord Mephisto?" - says Quinlan. - "Mephisto?" - "In other words, you are all doomed!" - "Well, we'll see about that." Tenshi attempts to fly to the sage, but is stopped as Quinlan grabs his leg. - "Where do you think you're going? This Isn't over!" - "You should stop the bleeding instead of keep fighting." - "Are you stupid? If I let you get to Lord Mephisto, my honor will be gone, I'd rather die!" - "As you wish. Plume Tornado!" Several of Tenshi's steel-cutting feathers take the form of a tornado, hitting Quinlan, whom revelation is instantly deactivated as he falls over the ruins of the city. Tenshi flies in the direction of Mephisto's terrifying chi. - "I-Ignis." - says Quinlan right before hitting the ground. Category:Gobi-Aoi's CreationsCategory:Eien no Tochi